1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for rotatably securing an object in a generally vertical orientation, and, more specifically, an omnidirectionally adjustable receptacle for receiving and securing an object, such as a Christmas tree trunk, in a vertical orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
Tripods and support stands are well known in the prior art. Of particular relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,863, issued Apr. 23, 1996 to Waldemar Kliewer, that teaches a head piece for mounting a camera, or the like. The head piece is swivel-mounted to a tripod by a ball or swivel axis joint. Additionally, U.S Pat. No. 3,211,405, issued Oct. 12, 1965 to Alfred Fey et al. shows a support for photographic instruments which includes an adjustable, rotational spherical member. However, such a stand is not suited for adaptation to intended use of the present invention, namely as a Christmas tree stand.
Other patents which may be relevant and illustrative of supports having omnidirectional adjustment mechanisms are U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,886, issued Aug. 23, 1964 to H. P. Glass, (Leg Mounting Means For Furniture); U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,049, issued Mar. 14, 1967 to P. F. Albee, Jr. (Stand For Projection Screen); U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,930, issued Apr. 25, 1967 to Glenn L. Cota (Portable Projection Screen Stand); U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,661, issued Oct. 15, 1996 to Monty B. Gershon (Lectern or Stand Primarily For Musicians); DE Pat. No 384,878, published Nov. 6, 1923; and FR Pat. No. 598,561, published Dec. 19, 1925.
However, none of the above inventions and patents, taker either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.